


Time With You

by Seastar529



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Early Mornings, Late Nights, M/M, Malec, Vacation, clothes chopping, so soft, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: Alec has been working a lot, and everyone has noticed.





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shadowhunters or there would be more Malec

Every once in awhile even Shadowhunters needed to take a day off. Alec had finally amassed so many hours of overtime that the institute had to kick him off duty. Lydia had come back and pulled him out of the institute saying, “Take a week off, have a life. I’ll make sure nothing burns down while you’re gone and no one asks Magnus for any favors.” Seeing his resolve weaken she chuckled, “I bet Magnus would be glad to spend a week away from everyone else.”

And Magnus had. As soon as Alec went to the apartment, which was practically their apartment at this point, and told Magus about the situation, ignoring the jokes he received about how much he worked, Magnus had called all his clients to tell them that he magic was ‘recharging’ and that he would begin their jobs in a week. When one of them called him on his bluff Magnus had subtly implied that if he didn’t have this break the client’s would not get what they wanted.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus smiled as the sun started the peer into the window. Most people thought that he slept until noon, but truthfully he had no power over when he woke up. This morning he had woken at the crack of dawn and he had no regrets, especially when right in front of him his gorgeous boyfriend was being bathed in light.

He laid there for an hour, not even realizing, as he gazed at the sight. While they had had their fair share of sleepovers lately Alec was always up earlier than Magnus and left a little note on the bed for Magnus to read. 

As much as Magnus wanted to have this view forever, he planned to use this week to his advantage and make memories with Alec that would last an eternity. Today was Monday which meant there was seven days until he had to give his boyfriend back.

“Alexander,” He practically sang, “Are you ready to have some fun.”

Alec wrinkled his nose, “No…..” he whined dragging his word out, “I just want to sleep..”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Really Alexander? I never pictured you for the lazy type.”

“‘m not lazy…. Sleepy.” He mumbled. Magnus laughed and leant down to kiss Alec, it took a few seconds but Alec responded very eagerly for someone who just wanted to sleep. When Magnus broke the kiss Alec pouted and opened his eyes, “Okay, yeah I’m awake. Can I have another kiss now?” Magnus gave him one, two, three kisses before Alec was forced to get dressed. “What are we doing today?”

“You remember how I told you that as soon as you got some time off we were going to get you some new clothes and update you on what mundanes have for leisure time?”

Alec groaned, “I have clothes.”

“I know darling, I know.” Magnus said, “But most of your clothes look the same, and also look like you don’t care much for your appearance. I just think that I can get you a wardrobe that will get Isabelle off your back and make you look fantastic.” Alec didn’t look convinced, “It doesn’t hurt to try and change your wardrobe Alexander. But I’m not suggesting an overhaul overnight. Can we just look and maybe buy a few things today. Maybe we can start with colored sweaters.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end Magnus, because ‘I have accumulated more money than you will ever see Alexander let me use it’, bought Alec what looked like hundreds of articles of clothing. Sweaters that were red, light blue, dark and light green, and purple. Button ups (which Magnus was planning on having a lot of fun with) of the same colors. Alec now had several different cuts of pants, dark and light, ripped and what he dubbed normal. Finally Magnus grabbed a leather jacket, a jacket that had what looked like paint splatters on it, some rings, a shark tooth necklace, a few simple bracelets, some boots, and a new pair of sneakers. 

“Where the hell am I going to put all of this?” Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus rolled his eyes, “In our closet dear, it's big enough for all of this as well as my own clothes. What else is magic for?”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Alec got to break in some of his new clothes, Magnus brought him to Pandemonium because apparently it was a sin to only have gone there on missions. Alec might not be the most prolific dancer but when Magnus had coerced him onto the floor with promises too good to be passed up Alec could really moved. They swayed and laughed and twirled and jumped, no one cared because they were either too drunk or too caught up in their own dancing. He would have to keep this a secret from Isabelle though, because Alec didn’t want her getting any ideas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week was odd assortment of activities that the two wanted to try. 

Tuesday they decided to go to a little shop that was teaching arts and crafts. They did ceramics (Magnus made a cup and Alec made a bowl), they painted little things already made (Magnus painted a cat and Alec painted an angel statue), and they even had a thing on caricatures (“My ears do not have to be that big, Alexander!”). At night Magnus dragged Alec square dancing (“I won’t tell Isabelle that you like this.” “I see your camera Magnus!”).

On Wednesday Alec dragged Magnus to the museums. Of course Magnus didn’t mind, especially when he saw the face Alec made when Alec gazed at the dinosaur bones (“Does Sheldon know that you’re such a nerd?”). That night they were too tired to go out, so that curled up and watched movies.

Thursday it was raining and they decided to stay in. Magnus showed Alec how to use makeup, especially lipstick. 

Friday they went to the planetarium. Magnus couldn’t help but watch the lights flickering off his boyfriend. There were several shows going on and they spent hours slipping into different ones. That night they flashed into several concerts, enjoying the music and the dancing but too high off the energy to stay in one place for very long.

Saturday they portalled to Italy. They went to the colosseum and ate the food and tried to learn some Italian, failing miserably in Alec’s case. They made their way to the Leaning Tower of Piza and went through the waterways of Venice. Then they went to Naples and visited Mt. Vesuvius. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What do you want to do today darling?” Magnus said as he crawled up his boyfriend on the sunny Sunday morning. “It’s your last free day.”

Alec smirked and flipped them around, “I think I want to spend a day inside with you.” He kissed Magnus’ neck. “Maybe cuddle or maybe something … more.”

“Oh Alexander! Are you trying to seduce me?” Magnus asked.

Alec chuckled, “Is it working.”

“Darling, of course it is.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“That was amazing.” Alec said as he cuddled closer to Magnus.

“We didn’t do anything new today?” Magnus said, “What was so amazing darling?”

Alec snorted, “For someone who knows everything, you don’t seem to realize that I don’t need excitement every day and every night. I enjoyed today because I was with you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “I know dear. But you rarely take actual days off, don’t you want to make new experiences?”

Alec shook his head, “Not all the time.” He grabbed Magnus’ hand and intertwined it with his, “I never used my vacation time because I didn’t really want to be with anyone. Jace and Izzy tend to have sex on their days off, and use them up pretty quickly. I’m sorry that time off hasn’t really come up before this, it’s been hectic. But maybe I can start moderating myself so that we can have more days like this week.”

Magnus grinned, “I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review it makes my day


End file.
